Nebesá
by Riverly-Melody
Summary: Occasionally, once in a while, or sometimes for whole nights on, you can find a scrawny boy in a cat mask sitting on a rooftop, sometimes silent, and sometimes talking to himself. And whoever or whatever you are, if you'd like, he will listen you out. And if you're polite enough, he just might share his own thoughts with you.


**Nebesá**

* * *

**Summary:** Occasionally, once in a while, or sometimes for whole nights on, you can find a scrawny boy in a cat mask sitting on a rooftop, sometimes silent, and sometimes talking to himself. And whoever or whatever you are, if you'd like, he will listen you out. And if you're polite enough, he just might share his own thoughts with you.

* * *

**Notes:** Short, meaningless drabbles written while listening to music with no plan whatsoever. This is honestly written on a whim and a quite unprecedented work since I post this without re-reading, but I can always delete this if I think I should (which I probably will in the morning). Two in the night tends to have an effect of spontaneous story publishing on people. Sorry. I think I will come to my senses by tomorrow.

* * *

(Deco*27 feat. marina Yowamushi Mont Blanc)

* * *

**Wind **

* * *

It was a peaceful, quiet night.

A light breeze flew through the dark sky, carrying a barely noticeable but present fragrance of cherry blossoms and green tea and incense from the shrine. It rustled through the dry leaves and the drying clothes on it's path of flying around the world – a stray wind it was, without a voice.

If one questioned what it was, it wouldn't really know how to respond since it wasn't a spirit or anything – it was a wind, an essence. Just like the countless other ones in nature that come and go. It's gender wasn't relevant since it wasn't defined by the ways humans do, and didn't matter since it made no difference in it's existence.

It didn't ever pay attention to where it went either, since no one would notice such a small flurry of warm air, and all the influence it had on the vast world was to flutter through people's hair and make little children laugh and scare sparrows (if they were frightened enough).

Sometimes, if it felt like it, it would whirl around living creatures or trees or cliffs and tell them about the foreign land that lay over the seas, over the mountains, over the forests.

It disregarded the fact that no one appeared very interested.

So when it occurred to the stray wind – with a power of no more than a draft – to fly through a small town, momentarily slowing down to fetch the beautiful aromas it had been collecting ever since it had first blown from it's birthcloud, it hadn't bothered to hold back from blowing just above the house roofs, slightly skimming them and causing some whistling sounds in the windows of those that weren't completely closed.

It would never have noticed the small shadow on one of the roofs if it hadn't passed right above that particular roof.

It might never have stopped if it hadn't heard a very very quiet but audible voice.

"I wonder why it smells like tea in the middle of night."

If it was possible for a wind to stagger, this would be it. It whirled around at the sound of a human voice and oozed slightly in the air.

There was a cat sitting on the roof.

...No.

The breeze trickled down as a small waft of warmth, causing the brown locks of odd hair to ruffle slightly in the breeze.

It was a human child wearing a cat mask.

The wind slowly lowered, swirling in the air since it could never entirely stop or else it's existence would end.

The mask had snapped upwards as the child slightly wavered from the movement, and through the small slits of the mask, two brown orbs shone in the moonlight – almost glowing a vivid golden sheen of their own.

What was the most curious was that it seemed to stare right at the place where the invisible current of air was flying uncertainly.

It blinked.

And then slightly cocking it's head, the child laid down on the roof, eyes never leaving that particular spot above it's head.

It had revealed a litter of bruises and scratches on the boy's – that was now apparent – body and the wince when he'd accidentally brushed one of the bruised knees against the roof made it even more obvious.

All the while there was a small silence as the little human child gazed up at the breeze with much too perceptive eyes, especially for a child.

No.

_Even_ for a child.

"Beautiful stars tonight. I really like mint incense too."

The wind had whirled around and indeed – the stars tonight were brilliant and shining, all the more gorgeous in the cloudless sky, and the aroma only strengthened the stunning beauty. And then there was a small whisper and the wind almost froze if it hadn't been engrained into it's whole being not to stop.

"I wonder if winds can tell you what it's like outside home."

The breeze had been struck right there and then.

And after a moment's beat, it spoke.

...And the child listened.

The wind twirled through the air, curling and uncurling around the boy, softly tousling his hair as it spoke of the mountains and the seas and the forests and the countries and the rivers and the people and the different smells and the high skies that were as beautiful when coated in Aurora Borelias as when orange in the sunset.

And for the very first time in it's existence, the breeze had been _heard_.

It had ended the tale then and gently fluttered up to take a look at the boy's eyes.

Hesitantly, it had asked.

_What did you think of my story?_

There was a long, considerate pause.

And then there was very soft, quiet, but unmistakably happy giggle from behind the cat mask that could not hide the shining smile that the breeze had never seen on a human's face.

"I think that you're actually a girl."

Silence and then inaudible tinkling laughter heard only by the scrawny child who inclined his head questioningly.

Suddenly, the wind didn't feel much like leaving this very bright, intelligent boy in the near and not so near future.

Possibly, not ever.


End file.
